Seperated by Danger
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When an Earthquake shakes San Francisco the sisters realize there are more then just demons in the world. Each at various parts of the city when mother nature strikes again. They will all do anything to make sure the other two are ok...but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

Separated by Danger

The moon shone down on the city, as the evening summers night sky held the scattered look of a billion stars. Like little fireflies on a black cloth that always held a special draw to man and animal a like. But on this night the animals were restless as they were strewn through out the forest floor. As the lights flickered down the street you could hear the dogs howling as the cats were hissing, a sound that preceded something was about to happen

* * *

She lay there awake as if she was expecting someone to enter her room. She looked over at the clock. 4:12AM._ Oh sleep. I need sleep _she thought as she rolled over once again. Hoping that the new position would help her sleep faster, but as she got comfortable her world shock. She was now wide-awake as the bed beneath her shock wildly and then eased to a shimmer before stopping.

Letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding she tossed back the covers and was about to get out of bed. But she soon saw her own door throw open as a figure ran quickly through the darkness and practically leaped on to her and under the covers. As she turned to the one frightened sister she heard the sound of the other one running through the doorway, as she too flew onto her bed.

At the first shake of the Manor she knew she would be tending to her sisters she just hadn't expected it so soon. As she turned to say something the Manor shock slightly again. Causing her frightened sisters to huddle together under the sheets.

"Oh you two give me a break. It wasn't that bad."

"For you maybe. But for me, the ground is not suppose to move, thank you very much." Phoebe snipped back.

"Whatever." She said as she cuddled next to her sisters. Praying that the earthquakes would stop at the two they already had.

---

1989 was the last time San Francisco had a major earthquake. It had rocked the World Series into postponing a game while the fans and commuter's made there way safely home. The damages then, after the 7.1 quake, were more then enough damage to make people realize once again if where they actually lived. On one of the most lively faults in the world.

---

As Prue slide back into bed, she pulled Phoebe into her arms with Piper snuggled in behind her, as the three of them slept peacefully that night, with only Piper waking once at what she thought was the bed shaking.

* * *

"Well there doesn't seem to be any damage." Piper said has she picked up the magazines which had fallen on the floor of the solarium, the next morning.

"Ok guys I'm late for my shot. I'll see you later at P3?" Prue said as she picked up her camera bag

"Oh sure guys, just leave me here after an earthquake. You know in case we have another and I'm trapped in the Manor alone. Remember what happen last time we had an earthquake in this house." Phoebe pouted

Prue wrapped her arm protectively around Phoebe. "You'll be fine honey. And there won't be anymore. If there was we would have had it already."

"Yeah Phoebs. Besides you know the spell to vanquish the Woogyman if he gets out." Piper kidded her. She was almost afraid of another one as Phoebe. But even as kids Phoebe was the most afraid of earthquakes.

"Ok gotta go. I'll see you two later at P3." Prue picked up her camera bag and was gone.

Piper looked over at Phoebe, "Phoebs she right you know."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"I know. Look I gotta go too. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Later at P3. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Prue stepped into the station house that was used for turning around the cable cars that ran throughout the city. The old brick building had with stood many an earthquake as Prue looked up at its structure. Nothing seemed to bother it as the old brick held its place.

"Prue."

"Sally hi." Prue picked up her camera an adjusted the lens in time to get a shot of her friend walking towards her.

"Hey, your suppose to be taking pictures of the Turnhouse not me." She laughed

"Yeah well I couldn't resist. Knowing how much you love having your picture taken."

"Funny Prue." She said as she playfully hit her friends arm. "So you get the day off at Bucklands to do this?"

"Sort of. I took a sick day." Prue said with a cheeky smile. "I think Phoebe being back is starting to wear off on me."

"Good for Phoebe." Sally looked at Prue suspiciously. "So you two haven't killed each other yet?"

Prue looked through the lens of her camera and focused in on the cable car that was sitting on the track ready to turn around. "Actually Sally believe it or not but I think her coming back was the best thing to happen in our sisterly relationship. I mean we are closer now then even I thought would ever be possible."

"Well it has been just over a year Prue."

"I know. She still does things that drive me crazy and I want to kill her but then it all seems stupid soon after." Prue didn't want to tell her friend that most of the connection she had between Phoebe and Piper was the fact that they were now witches and they depended on each other for survival. She often wondered what would have happened if Phoebe had not read that incantation in the BOS that night.

* * *

Piper walked down the steps to P3. She still couldn't believe that Prue and Phoebe had gone and taken the second mortgage out on the Manor to help her live a part of her dream. She looked around at the work they had all done. Their start had been slow but they had managed to pull it of. And P3 was now one of San Francisco's hottest clubs.

She picked up a few of the chairs that had fallen off the tables in the earthquake they had that morning, but other then that the club survived its first quake. Well almost, as she walked behind the bar and spotted the broken glass on the floor.

"Ok well we almost made it." She said to no one.

"You talking to your self again."

She spun around and glared and teh man behind her. "Leo. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Piper scolded as she turned and looked at Leo behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her, "No."

"Then don't sneak up on me like that." she replied as she leaned into his embrace

"What happened in here?" Leo surveyed the broken glass and a few of the chairs that Piper hadn't picked up yet.

"That is what happens in this city when the ground moves."

"Earthquake. Not to bad though."

"No but you should have seen Phoebe and I go running to Prue."

"Scared of earthquakes?"

"A bit. Phoebes the worst one. Sometimes I think that's why she went to NYC. No quakes there."

"Well as long as you stay away from glass and anything that could fall on top of you, there's no problems."

"Easy for you to say. If the ground starts shaking you can just orb wherever it is you go and watch us all run around screaming our fool heads off."

"Not quite. But ok. I'll make you a deal. The next time there's an earthquake. I'll stay here with you and experience it as a person, not a whitelighter."

"Deal." Piper quickly accepted knowing now; the next time at least Leo would be there with her.

* * *

Phoebe made her way around the Manor picking up the odd fallen book or other article that was sitting to close to an edge when the Manor shock. She made her way to the kitchen and paused at the door that led down to the basement. Resting her hand on the door she felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled the last time they had an earthquake and the Woogyman possessed her.

"Ok just stay out of the basement and everything will be fine." She said as she stepped away from the door.

As she made her way to the fridge she pulled out the bottle of water. She turned with her water and went and sat in the solarium where she thought back to earlier years she had shared in the Manor with her sisters. Even the bad memories weren't that bad now. She looked back and they all seemed like such petty little fights. And as she remembered the good times they all had now it made her once again glad she had come home.

"Even if this city has a tendency to move when you don't want it too."

It was then she stopped. Almost holding her breath at the sound she thought she heard. At first it was faint and distant, like a truck driving by. But then it got louder and what she thought she heard and started to feel was real as the Manor started to shake. She started to rise but she quickly fell to the ground as she heard the glass in the solarium break under the pressure. She quickly shielded her face and head with her arms but she could feel the glass landing on her as the ground shock more violently.

She tried to get up to get away from the glass, finally managing to crawl to the kitchen. It was then she realized to late that that was not the safest place in the Manor as the pots from atop the center island fell around her. She could feel where shrouds of glass had penetrated her clothing and skin, as she could feel the sting of the cuts.

She tried once more to get up to get to the doorway but as she stood she was thrown against the counter once again falling to the ground. Hitting her head on the counter on the way down her world soon went black as she landed on the kitchen floor, as the Manor continued to shake.

* * *

Prue took a few more shots of the cable car before it pulled out of the station. A few minutes after it left was when she felt the jolt of the earth beneath her feet throw her off balance.

Quickly trying to find shelter she ran for the nearest doorframe. Only to be stopped by a falling beam that was heading straight for her and Sally. Pushing Sally out of the way the beam hit her in the side pushing her back against the far wall and pinning her beneath its weight, as the old brick building shock under the violent protest that the earth was giving off.

Sally watched her friend helplessly as some of the bricks started to fall to the ground.

* * *

Piper had just finished cleaning up the last few bits of the glass that had broken. Leo had just been called but he promised to be back as soon as he could. It was then that she slammed into the bar as she tried to stay on her feet, with the ground shaking under her.

She could hear the bottles falling off the shelves as they smashed against the floor. A place she soon found herself as the ground tilted upward sending her to her knees involuntarily. Slowly making her way out from behind the bar she managed to get under one of the tables, as the stools crashed around her. She heard the ceiling light crash on the table above her head as she let out a startled scream. Praying that it would soon stop and that she would see her sisters again.

* * *

As the ground slowly stopped to shake there was an almost erie calm over the city of San Francisco. It was something that the city was used to, and the occupants of the city all knew they only a few precious moments to find those they loved before another one hit them. 


	2. Chapter 2

The earth sat still as the voices throughout the city could be heard. Those in anguish, those in pain. She waited. As if she knew what they where doing throughout the city streets. Panic as everyone rummaged through the rubble that had covered the streets. This was one of her best spots, San Francisco. The city was always yet never ready to feel her wrath. She felt the adrenaline as she felt her power raging through the core of the earth, her earth: Mother Natures resting place.

* * *

Sally tried to remain calm as the bricks around her rained down. Many people had said that that the turn houses were one of the safest places during an earthquake. They had been through so many already that they were almost invincible.

She coward under the beam that had struck her friend as she watched some of the bricks crumble from the side walls, as she worried about her friend. She knew that Prue had no way to protect herself as the bricks fell around them. But she noticed that none of the bricks came near her all of them some1how going around her. The only other thing that had her worried was the remaining beams. They had been painting inside the turn house and one of the scaffolding beams was what had hit Prue. But Sally was unsure how sturdy the remaining portion of the structure was.

As the ground stopped she came out from her safe place and looked around. "Prue. You ok?"

"Not really sure Sally. I think I may have a broken rib. Or two." Prue winced as she tried to lift off the beam

"Let's get that off you and get out of here before the next one hits." Sally suggested as she helped Prue with the beam.

It wasn't heavy, but the way and speed that it had fallen were enough to cause damage to a person.

"Ok that hurts." Prue winced as Sally helped her stand and she took a step forward.

"Come on Prue." Sally wrapped a supportive arm around her friend carefully as she helped her from the building.

As they stepped into the street the site before them almost set them back. The broken windows, and the bricks that had fallen from the buildings around them. The people on the streets in a daze almost, as the also surveyed the damage done to their city.

"Woo. That was a bad one."

"Yeah and we will probably get another one just as bad." Prue added as she let her friend guide her through the rubble around them. "Now I either owe you or Phoebe."

"Why?"

"You for asking me to take those pictures and Phoebe for convincing me to skip out of work so I could. Bucklands is the last place I would have wanted to be in during an earthquake. To much glass and to high." Prue stated as she sat on the grass away from any buildings.

Sitting beside her Sally took a tissue and placed it on the cut that Prue had gotten from falling debris.

Out of instinct Prue pulled back her head as her friend applied the pressure to stop the bleeding. "Oww."

"It's not bad Prue, but you're gonna have a nice bruise their in a day or so."

Shifting to get comfortable Prue lay back on the grass so to take the pressure off her already painful ribs as her friend attended her cut. Her thoughts turned to her sisters knowing how they both felt about earthquakes. But her main concern was to Phoebe. She knew that her youngest sister was still at the Manor and she feared that demon they had already taken care of and sealed in the basement of their own home, may once again try and take possession of something that was theirs, and that included her younger sister.

* * *

Piper waited, curled underneath the table as the shaking slowly subsided. As it settled to a light shake she relax a little but not completely until she was sure that it had stopped. Peaking out from behind her arms she could see the debris on the floor of her club even in the darkness.

Pushing the light out of her way she crawled out from under the table that she had seeked shelter under during the earthquake. Standing up she looked around at the fallen chairs and broken lights that had crashed to the floor. Rubbing her hand along her side where she hit the bar she flinched at the soft spot she found where she had hit the bar from the initial shake.

Making her way behind the bar she sighed as she saw almost her entire bar stock lying on the floor in pieces. "Great." She mumbled to herself.

Making her way carefully through the club to the front door she tried to push open the door but found it would not push open. "Oh this is where I need Prues power." As she turned back to the club and down the stairs.

Trying the back door she found it blocked as well. "Ok. LEO!" she waited for the familar blue light of her boyfriend to appear. But when it didn't she tried again. "LEO!"

Still nothing, she scanned her eyes over the club and the debris that lay around her. "Ok so I'll start the clean up until I can get out of here," she said to no one as she ran her eyes over the club.

* * *

Looking up at the large house before them they could see the broken glass in the doorframe. They stepped forward thinking the occupants would be at work or other wise somewhere else downtown.

That was one of the worst things about earthquakes or any other disasters. They tended to bring out the worst in people. People that would pillage and plunder in the wake of every disaster. Taking and stealing during a time when people in the city should be banding together. But these kinds of people were the worst kind as a group of them stepped closer to the house before them.

* * *

The ringing in her ears seemed to get louder as she tried to think of what had happened. Seeing the pots and pans on the floor next to her she started to recall where she was and why she was lying on the kitchen floor. Trying to push herself up, a searing pain shot through her arm causing her to fall back to the floor.

Trying to fight back the tears that were now cascading down her face Phoebe tried once again to stand though not using her arms. As she gripped onto the counter with her one hand her world spun from the pounding in her head.

Looking around the kitchen she could see the total mess it now was in. "Oh Piper is going to freak when she sees this." She said as she thoughts turned to her sisters.

She fumbled her way through the kitchen into the front entrance and saw a shadow out of her peripheral vision. A smoky shadow that was coming from the direction of the basement door.

He first thoughts were on the Woggeyman as she stepped back away from the kitchen even further.

* * *

Prue sat on the grass as her thoughts stayed on her sisters. Sally had gone in search of an emergency crew to look at Prues wounds.

"Prue?"

Opening her eyes Prue looked up into the eyes of a paramedic.

"Hi there. I'm Bob. I heard you were hurt. Can you tell me where?"

Having explained to the paramedic her injuries she was siting up talking to him and Sally.

"I need to find my sisters."

"Ok we're almost done here." He said, "Though I would recommend a trip to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Not now. I need to get to P3 and to the Manor."

"P3?'

"The night club my sister was going there this morning. She owns it."

"Great club, I go there all the time."

"Maybe I'll see you there one night." Prue said as she caught his eye.

"Maybe." He said. "Ok and the Manor?"

"Home. That's where my little sister is." She said with worry again. She knew both her sisters were afraid of earthquakes but Phoebe was the most scared.

"Hang on." He reached around and spoke into his radio. Turning back to Prue, "what's the address?"

"1329 Prescott."

Speaking again into the radio Prue watched and listened as the voices came back over the radio.

"Bob I'm in the area now. We have multiple fires up and down the street. At this point we can't determine what has caused it."

Prue felt the hot tears running down her cheek as her thoughts went out to Phoebe. Somewhere out there in a blazing inferno was her baby sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Between ball tournaments and two jobs my life took a crazy turn .. enjoy..

* * *

The words echoed in her mind over and over, with each time getting louder. It felt like a jackhammer going off inside of her, as her feelings twisted into fear. Could Phoebe be trapped in the Manor as it burned to the ground? Was she able to get out when the earthquake hit? And what about Piper? Her tears ran freely, as if they were in a mad dash to get somewhere.

Sally reached her arm around her friend as she too had heard the news over the radio.

Bob turned to back to Prue and saw the anguish in her eyes and face. "Come on I'll see if I can get you there."

Prue could feel herself falling apart but stood up strong with Sally and Bobs help.

"Aaron. I need a favour." Bob yelled out over the crowd.

"Yeah Bob."

"Hey can you get these ladies to P3 ASAP."

"I don't know about ASAP, but I can see what I can do." Aaron looked at the two woman, one fo them clearly upset about something.

Prue listened to Bob and quickly got confused.

"They got some pretty nasty fires in that area of town. But yeah I'll see what I can do." He said as he looked over at Prue.

"Prue Halliwell?"

Looking up she met Aaron's gaze. "Yes."

"Sorry Aaron MacArthur. I met you once, at Andy Trudeau's service."

Just hearing Andy's name brought more memories to the surface that she wasn't ready for. It had not been that long since her friend's death.

"Sorry to bring up the past. He was a good friend."

"Yes he was." She agreed. "Um, did you just say there were fires near P3?"

"Yeah, that whole end of town. Why?"

Turning to look at Bob, "I though they said the fires were near the Manor."

"No sorry, I never got anyone in that area. It was P3 that has the fires near it. Sorry."

"Um that's ok." She said though now her worry turned from one sister to the other. She looked at Aaron, "My sister owns P3. That was where she was going this morning."

"Come on I'll see how close I can get you to there." he said motioning for them to get in the car.

* * *

She turned quickly at the shadow she had seen but there was nothing there. Walking cautiously towards the basement door she scanned the kitchen looking for anything that may have been there. 

She placed her hand on the door and closing her eyes took in a deep breath before gaining the courage to open the door that she had always feared as a child. And as she recalled her last experience in the basement she was not anxious to go down again.

Standing at the top of the stairs she turned on the light, "Hello?"

Getting no answer she took a hesitant step forward. Stopping half way down at the sound of what she thought was crying.

"Is anyone down here?" she asked again.

Still nothing.

Continuing further down she looked around the basement as the light filled the crevasses. Seeing only the boxes that had been there collecting dust over the years she made her way further towards the back. She paused momentarily as she past by the same spot where she had seen the Woogyman disappear into the ground and the cement floor seal its fate once again. She sighed inwardly in relief as she saw that there was no crack in the ground.

She made her way closer to the soft crying that she could hear amongst the boxes. Peering in behind the boxes she could make out the figure of a little girl.

The girl looked up from her spot and tried to crawl further out of sight to hide from whoever was calling to her. She was scared after everything that had just happened. As she tried to tuck further back she realized that she couldn't hide anymore and that she would be seen. Locking eyes suddenly with the women before her she got startled and panicked as she quickly stood up and started to run for the stairs.

In her sudden movement she caused the boxes to fall over Phoebe sending them all crashing to the floor. The young girl quick to recover as she ran for the stairs only to stop as she got half way up.

Phoebe watched as the little girl reacted quickly to been found and sent the boxes crashing to the floor with her and Phoebe along side them. As Phoebe fell, a shooting pain ripped through her arm as she cried out in pain, thus stopping the girl in her pursuit of freedom.

Phoebe screamed out, as the pain wouldn't stop as she clutch her arm protectively to her body trying everything to stop it from hurting. Closing her eyes to block out the pain she cried for her sisters wishing that they were both there to help her.

It was then that she felt the gentle touch on her shoulder. It reminded her of Pipers touch. Soft and caring. Opening her eyes she saw the small features of the same small child she had frightened.

The girl gently ran her hand over Phoebes cheeks and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry." She said so softly that Phoebe almost didn't hear it.

"It's ok. I frightened you first." She said as gentle as she could. "My names Phoebe."

"Jamie."

"Well Jamie why don't you and I go back upstairs and see if we can't do something about this arm of mine. And then maybe we can get something to eat." Phoebe suggested. All she wanted was to call 911 and get herself to the hospital. She had a feeling that her arm was broken and after the earthquake it could take emergency crews some time to get to where she was. After all, she was certain that there were more important things going on then a witch with a broken arm.

Jamie nodded at Phoebes suggestion as she then helped her from the floor and started for the stairs. But as they took the first step together on the stairs Phoebes worst fear came true as the Manor once again shock under the pressure from under the earth's surface sending her and Jamie flying back to the ground.

The last thing Phoebe saw was the shelves on the wall falling off their brackets, as the shelves and everything on them crashed on and around them and then everything went black once again.

* * *

Prue fidgeted in the back seat as they drove to P3. She couldn't get her sisters off her mind. It was times like this she wished she had Phoebes power to see into the future. At least maybe she could get a premonition of what was to come for them all. But she also knew that her baby sister did have control of her power like that. 

She suddenly felt the car shift and then swerve as another quake rocked the city. She braced herself for any impact that they may have as Aaron tried to get vehicle under control. But there were things that he could not control as he hit the brakes suddenly sending all the occupants in the car lurching forward. As Prue looked up she could see the telephone pole in front of them as steam escaped from where the car had hit the pole that had fallen in front of their path. The next thing she saw was the sparks of the live wires that were all around them.

* * *

Piper tried to busy herself around the club as she waited for help to get there. She had tried calling the Manor, even though they all advise not to use the phone after an earthquake, but she had to know if Phoebe was ok. But as luck would have it, or maybe it was the fates, she got no dial tone when she picked up the receiver. 

Stepping into the stock room she sighed as she saw all the bottles smashed on the floor.

"I guess this is why we carry insurance." She said to herself as she started to clean up the broken mess. It was then that she thought she sensed the faint smell of smoke. Looking around she could find nothing burning. As she stepped out of the sock room she could then see the smoke trying to get in from under the back door. She looked up and could also see it coming in through the vents of the stock room as well. As she placed a wet cloth at the back door she looked around to find a way to stop the smoke from coming in the vents. But as she re-entered the stock room was when she was jolted backwards as once again the earth beneath her shock.

Grabbing onto the shelves to keep herself from falling she eventually lost her grip and fell to the ground. Trying to get back to her feet to get out of the stock room the next thing she heard was the creaking of the metal shelves above her. Turning around she saw in horror as the shelves descended down to her. Reacting the best she could she froze it half way down.

Crawling towards the door another shelf crashed down closing the door before she could reach it and pinning itself against it and trapping her inside.

As the room shock more intensely it also filled quicker with smoke. Coughing to try and keep her lungs clear she soon succumbed to the smoke as it completely filled the room.

* * *

Prue knew she had to get to her sister and fast. Even from that distance she could see the fires that were raging near the club. How long would it be until the club itself caught fire? Or had it already? 

And what about Phoebe? She was guessing that her youngest sister was still at the Manor when the first quake rocked the city. If she wasn't there were else would she be? Was she hurt? Was she helping others or being helped?

She also thought of the bad side of disasters like this. The people that knew the police were to busy worrying about what had happened, they sometimes forget about the real crimes that would follow soon afterward.

As she tried to come up with a way to get out of the car without electrocuting herself she watched as an explosion erupted down the street. She could almost see the metal container shoot through the afternoon sky. As it crashed to the ground she knew where it was the explosion had come from. Just a few doors down from P3.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue looked a round for a way out of the car. Seeing the wires all around her she couldn't see one without getting electrocuted. But as she did look around she noticed that all the buildings around them had no lights on. 'Powers out' she thought as she looked at the wires on the car. They had stopped sparking. She looked over at Sally who was coming around. "Sally I have to get to Piper."

"Prue. Wait you can't, the wires." Sally saw the wires hanging on the car.

"I think the powers out. I have to try." She said as she grabbed the handle and started to open the door.

Sally watched her friend. She knew that when it came to her sisters Prue would go out there even if the power was on. "Good luck." Was all she said.

Prue took in a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. Placing her foot on the ground, with caution, she almost expected the electrical shock to run up her leg, but to her relief she got nothing. Realizing her fates she quickly got out of the car and ran in the direction of P3. Letting nothing get in the way of her and her little sister.

* * *

As the earth came to a stop Jamie stayed still for another few moments. She was afraid it would start again, but when she realized that it had not she lifted her head from under the arm of the lady that had come to her earlier. She had saved her. _She didn't even know me and yet she pulled me under her to protect me. Why? _She thought as she pulled herself from underneath Phoebes body.

Seeing that the woman that had saved her life was not waking up she did what she thought was best, and she started to clear off the book, boxes and parts of the shelf that had fallen onto them.

She had cleared enough stuff off Phoebe that she was able to pull her away from the rest of the rubble, to the middle of the floor. Remembering that her arm was sore before Jamie looked around for something to set the arm. Praying that it would be enough and that she would be ok.

The throbbing in her arm had not subsided as her world came into focus. But there was something different as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the damp cloth on her forehead as she took in the surrounding around her. She remembered the second earthquake and that she was trying to get back up stairs with a little girl. The girl. Was she ok? Was she hurt? The last thing she remembered was pulling the girl to her as the shelf fell around them

"Oh. Head rush." She said as she lifted her good arm to her head and felt the cloth that was there.

"Are you ok?" Came the quiet, shy voice beside her.

Phoebe turned her head carefully to the voice that was speaking to her. Looking up to the caring eyes above her. They reminded her of her once again of her sister Piper; caring and loving. Even though she didn't know Phoebe, she knew that they had connected on some way.

Her head still swimming she closed her eyes again and pulled her thoughts into place. "I'm not sure. How are you?"

"I'm ok." Jamie said quietly. "Thanks to you."

"No problem." Phoebe said as she tried to sit up only to be met with the pain in her arm, as well as the rest of her body.

"I think you should rest for a bit." Jamie said shyly.

"I think you might be right." Phoebe said agreeing with the girl.

They sat a bit longer with Phoebe trying to rest her arm. "Jamie. How did you come to be in our basement?"

"I got scared and your house was the closest. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been here." She said as the tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. Really." Phoebe assured the girl before her. "So tell me how old are you?"

"I'll be 11 next week." She said proudly

"Wow 11. I remember when I was 11. Mind you it was no big deal. My older sister missed the whole party, and when she did finally show up she couldn't care a less about her baby sister." Phoebe said as she recalled the day like it was yesterday. "So how did you learn how to do this?" Phoebe asked as she held her arm up slightly to Jamie, trying to change the subject.

"Oh that would be my big brother. He's a paramedic. He taught me all sorts of things like that."

"Well I thank you and your big brother." Phoebe said as she looked down at the splint on her arm.

They sat on the floor talking about anything that came to their minds. It would seem that Jamie had a lot of the 11yr old Phoebe in her.

Phoebe suddenly got quiet as she listened to something upstairs. Grabbing Jamie's arms she gave her a look that told her to hush as she listened. There were voices upstairs that Phoebes did not recognize. Male voices. Voices that went a shiver down Phoebes spine.

* * *

Prue ran through the streets towards P3. Her heart was racing the whole way. All she knew was that she had to get to Piper.

She approached the club as she saw the fires around it raging he heart beating fast as she ran past the trucks that were putting out the blazes. She felt her arm being grabbed but she pulled it back. But then someone grabbed her waist.

"Woo there lady you cant go in there."

She felt the pain to her ribs but pushed it aside, "My sister. I have to get to her. Let me go." She screamed at the man holding her as she struggled in her grasp, though only causingf herself more pain.

"There are fires all over the place, I can't let you go in there." he repeated still holding his grip tight.

"I have to get to her."

"Where is she?" he asked heraring a panic in her voice. A fear he had keard before in family members of lost or hurt ones.

"She's in P3." Prue said still trying to break the mans grip that held her.

"Ok look, I sent some men in there right before the second quake hit. They'll get her out."

Prue relaxed some knowing now that Piper would be safe soon. Though she knew she wouldn't completely relax until she saw her sister. As her fear for her sister settled a bit, the pain for herself she could now start to feel. The run she had done and then the man grabbing her around the waist sent pain through her ribs. Leaning against the back of the fire truck she let herself cry out as the pain got worse.

The fireman looked down at her and called for one of the medics.

"Come on we'll take you to the hospital."

"No I have to wait for my sister." Prue argued as she stood her ground to stay.

He looked up at the fireman that had grabbed her, and then back down to Prue again. "Ok. But as soon as she comes out we take you. You've got at least one broken rib. Maybe two. I want to make sure that it hasn't punctured anything."

Prue looked up at the medic, "Thank you." She said quietly. she already knew what her injuries where. the other medic at the turn house had explained them to her at the time.

"Here at least come to the ambulance so we can wrap them." helping Prue up she looked over her shoulder to the blaze on the street. In the middle of it all was P3.

* * *

Phoebe put her bad arm on Jamie's leg and moved her other one to her lips indicating to be quiet. She then diverted her eyes to the stairs and the door at the top of them. Praying that it would stay closed and that no one would come down the stairs and find them. She didn't know who it was that was in the Manor, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good. She just hoped it wasn't a demon.

She could hear their laughter as they made their way through the house, and she listened intently as she heard them getting closer and she knew they were in the kitchen.

"This place looks like a great score guys. Did you see that antique furniture out there?"

"Yeah I bet some old couple lives here." Another voice added in.

A third person spoke but from the sound of it Phoebe knew he was not in the kitchen. But his words screamed out at her.

"Yeah well if these are their granddaughters. I hope they came to visit. They are hot. And look one each." He laughed.

It was a laugh that made Phoebe shiver again. She knew now that if they saw her she would be in serious trouble. Even with her martial arts skills she couldn't fight three of them with a broken arm and she wouldn't be able to protect Jamie.

She turned her head, "Jamie we have to get out of here." She whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear herself speaking.

Jamie just nodded an understanding as she quietly got up and then helped Phoebe up. Each muscle screaming out in protest as they started to make their way to the window.

But after the second step Phoebes heart stopped as she heard the door to the basement open.

"Well, well, and what do we have here." The voice said as Phoebe turned and looked up the steps slowly. Seeing the look on his face she knew she was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

"Magowan. You two ok in there?"

"Yeah chief. Just a little shake right." She laughed through the radio.

"Yeah just a little one." he commented back shaking his head. His two best guys. Always finding a joke in a fire somewhere. "Look there's a lady in there by the name of Piper. Find her and get out. This place is getting hot and we can always expect a few more tremors."

"Got it." Can the deep voice again before it cut off.

"Ok buddy. We got a victim in here somewhere by the name of Piper. Spread out and find her."

"Her? Hey maybe if I save her I can get a date or something."

"Ok you know, only you could think of getting a date from a fire victim. Isn't it usually the other way around? Save the damsel and she goes for the hunky fireman?"

"Yeah well it's the 90's. Times change." he smiled as he made his way to the back of the bar as his friend laughed and went the other way.

Making his way through the debris he tried each door with caution. Checking for heat on each one before he opened it. He pushed each door checking quickly yet carefully for any sign of someone in them. Calling out Pipers name he would move on to the next one.

Getting to the next door he placed his hand on the door. Finding it cool he tried the handle only to have his body stop as the door stood fast closed.

"Magowan get over here." He yelled out as she continued to try and push the door.

"**WHAT!**"

"**I got a stuck door!**" he yelled back as he watched his partner walking towards him, through the light smoke. A walk that soon turned into a light run as he wound his away through the debris in the club.

"What's going on?'

"I can't get this door open. Its like something is blocking it from the other side."

"Well remember those practice days. The fun we would had in the old houses?" Magowan looked at his partner with a child like sparkle

"Oh yeah." He said as she pulled his axe out from his belt. "This was always the best part of the job." He said as he brought the axe down to the door, sending splinters flying everywhere.

* * *

Prue sat at on the back of the fire truck waiting for any news on Piper. Though as she thought of her one sister, her thoughts also turned to Phoebe. The not knowing what was happening with either one of her sisters tore not only at her heart, but at her very soul.

She watched as more firemen ran to and from burning buildings. Risking there lives to save the lives and livelihoods of people that they didn't even know, it was then she turned around to the sound of a voice calling her name.

"Prue?"

"Sally? What are you doing here?"

"What you think I was going to let one of my best friends run into a fire to be a hero?"

"I'm sorry, I had to get to Piper."

"So what's going on?"

"I don't know. There were two firemen in P3 when the second quake hit, but we haven't heard anything yet." Prue explained as she looked back at the fires down the street, praying that Piper was ok.

"She's fine Prue. You have to hang on to that." She said as she sat down and placed her arm over Prues shoulder. She knew her friend was worried about both her sisters and right then she would give her as much support she could. "Hey you forgot this in the police car." Sally said handing Prue her camera.

"Thanks Sally." Prue responded with no emotion. She wanted her sisters, not her camera. But as she sat there and watched more firemen run towards the fires she held up the camera and snapped a shot. Then another and then another. She soon was snapping photos of everyone. People in the crowd just watching as the men ran back and forth not even seeing the crowd around them, risking thier lives to help save the innocents. In each frame she captured the heart of a city that had been once again rocked by Mothers Natures cruelty.

She captured the heart of each fireman as they crouched down to get to the heart of the fire. Down to its very soul as it raged before them, licking out at their jackets as the heat intensified. She could see the colours in each frame as she snapped the lens open and shut with each click of the shutter.

* * *

"Holy smoke partner." Magowan shouted through his breathing apparatus as they finally broke through the door and entered the room.

Stepping over the fallen shelf their flashlights panned the room quickly and efficiently.

"Jones. Over here?" Magowan rushed over to the body on the floor. "Could be our girl." He said as he picked her up and quickly exited the smoke filled room and out into the main dance area of P3 where the smoke had not yet traveled. But he knew it would not be long before it did travel that far, as they made their way to the front stairs and to the fresh air.

Getting far enough from the smoky room he quickly started CPR to get the air back into her lungs. Getting a few quick little coughs he placed his breathing mask over her face to give her clean oxygen to breathe.

Picking her back up they walked up the stairs, though just before reaching the top their biggest fear happened, as the earth beneath them once again shock sending all three to the ground. But from years of training Magowan quickly placed his body over Pipers to protect her from any fallen debris.

* * *

Prue had just finished off another roll of film when she first felt it. As she quickly grabbed the back of the fire truck she was next too, she fell into its bumper. Sitting down hard she waited for the ground to stop as she hung on to the grab bar tighter then she thought possible.

As the ground stopped shaking for the third time that day she felt her heart panic. Piper, she had to get to Piper. The voice in her mind screamed out as she quickly stood up and ran towards P3. Yet once again she felt the grasp of strong arms around her.

"Prue let them do their job." He said as she tried to escape his grasp. She knew the voice but she couldn't stop herself.

"I have to get to her.

"They'll get her out. Those two are the best the department has. If anyone can get her out its them."

* * *

"Jones you ok?"

"Yeah you?"

"Nothing broken I think, but this beam on my back is pissing me off."

"Yeah well no more then your last girlfriend. I thought I was suppose to be the hero here and save the girl." Jones said as he pulled the beam from his partners back.

"Well you still can." Magowan said as he rolled himself off of Piper.

The first thing Jones saw was the blood. He couldn't tell if it was Pipers or his partners but whose ever it was there was a lot of it.

"Oh shit man what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. But I have this pain in my side that hurts like a son of a bitch."

Jones looked down and could see the gash in his partners side. One of the lighting fixture bar had fallen on to him and put a pretty good gauge in his side. But he knew it wasn't big enough to cause that much blood to be on the floor. It was then he realized what had happened as he looked over at Piper.

Grabbing his radio, "We got a man down and as well as a victim. Send the medics in her stat." Jones yelled through his radio

"Ok man hang on we'll get you outta her."

"Get to play the hero after all don't you Jones."

"Yeah and I will accept my prize. But I don't know I think the bracelet that say Leo on it doesn't give me much chance."

"Well maybe she has a sister."

"Now you're thinking partner." Jones said, as he tended the best he could to Pipers wound.

* * *

Prue heard the words come over the radio as she stayed in the grip of the paramedic that had helped her. Words that tore through her. Her sister. Piper was hurt and there was nothing she could do to help her.

She watched helplessly as the paramedics quickly threw on their fire gear and prepared to go inside the building.

He had released his grip on her but she stood steadfast to her ground. Praying that Piper would be ok.

She looked up for a second as she watched again the complete strangers enter the burning street fires to get to P3 and to once again put their lives on the line for those they didn't know. Why? Neither she nor anyone would ever know. Was it a little boy's dream? Was it adrenaline? Or was it because they truly cared about every person, man, woman or child? It was an unanswered question that no one could possibly know unless they were one of the unsung heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe looked up at the man on the stairs. Even from there she could see the evil in his eyes. Not the evil of a demon but the evil of a mortal. Pushing Jamie away from her and towards the window she did what she had to to protect her. "Jamie run. Get out of here." She yelled at the girl.

"But Phoebe."

"**_GO!_**" she yelled again as she kept her eyes on the man on the steps.

She watched as he leaped down the stairs using the handrails to take the steps three and four at a time. She could see a quick moving shadow right behind him as she felt his hands grab her.

"**Let me go!**"

"Oh I don't think so." He said as he pulled her close to him as she tried to kick him. "Get her." He yelled as he looked across the basement to Jamie who was half out the basement window.

Phoebe watched as the other man ran to the window where Jamie was half out and grabbed her by the foot pulling her back in. Her heart went out as Jamie kicked and screamed at the man holding her tight.

"Hold it." The man yelled at her.

Jamie stopped, to scared to move any further as she looked over at Phoebe.

"It's ok honey." Phoebe reassured the frightened girl. She was scared herself but she had to be strong for Jamie.

"Well ladies what did you think you were doing trying to hide down here? Or trying to get away."

"Let her go you bastard."

"Oh a feisty one. Well let's just see how feisty you are when we're done with you."

"Let her go." Jamie yelled at Phoebes capturer as he pulled her towards the stairs.

"Look girl don't even start with us. You're just the bait."

Jamie looked at him confused but Phoebe knew exactly what he meant.

"See either she does as we say or we hurt you. It's that easy." He said again as he continued to pull Phoebe up the stairs.

Reaching the top Phoebe could see the mess in the kitchen once again. She had to think of a way to get out of this, without getting Jamie hurt. Her prayers and thoughts were answered faster then she would have thought as the Manor once again shock from the effects of the third quake. Not near as bad as the first one but enough that it caused Jamie and her capture to fall back down the remaining few steps from the bottom. Sending him crashing to the floor breaking his hold on Jamie.

Phoebe fell to the ground with the man falling on top of her pinning her to the ground. But she could see to the bottom of the steps that Jamie was now free.

"**Jamie run!!**" Phoebe cried out as she watched Jamie struggle to her feet in the wake of the ground returning to normal.

"Get her you fool." The man yelled at his partner who lay still on the ground. Though seeing he wasn't moving he yelled at the man behind him. "**Get that girl!**" as he still held Phoebe to the ground.

Jamie saw her luck change, as the man beneath her didn't move. As the Manor stopped she heard Phoebe yell at her to get out. Though scared, she got to her feet and ran towards the broken window. Quickly crawling out the window she made her way down the driveway to the street. Knowing that she had to some how save her new friend from the three men in the house.

Pulling Phoebe to her feet he held her by her shirt collar as he glared at her. She could see the hate in them as much as she could feel her own fear.

"You'll pay for that bitch." He snarled at her as he struck his hand across her face sending her to the ground. "You will definitely pay."

* * *

Prue waited in fear and anticipation as she could almost feel the clock strike each second as she waited for the paramedics to return from the burning street. In most part the firemen had gotten it under control. But to her nothing was under control until she was with both her sisters. All three of them safe in each other's arms.

* * *

"Jones. Where the hell are you two?"

"Over here. Look Magowan's got a gauge in his side but I think the girls worse. The light came out of nowhere and I think it some how hit them."

"Ok lets take a look." He said as she dropped his case beside Piper and quickly started to look at her injury.

"Ok we can put a temporary patch on her but we need to get her out of her fast. She's lost a lot of blood and I think she may have an internal injury."

"Patch her and let's get out of her." Jones said as he watched the other medic patch his partner. "So this is how you introduce me to the ladies. You save them from the smoke filled room and then have yourself get hurt so I have to carry her out?"

"Hey you were the one that wanted to meet her."

Jones laughed at his partner as the medics finished what they were doing. "Ok let's go."

Jones picked up Piper and carried her to the front door of P3. He could see the fire raging outside in the street before him. He cradled her towards him the best he could as he walked forward with her now wearing his mask. He watched as the medics helped out his partner. He could feel the heat all around him with each step he took but he could also see his fellow firemen keeping the fires around them back. Knowing their jobs to protect the innocent he was carrying but to also put the fires out.

* * *

Prue could feel her own heat rising, as she couldn't hold it in any more. Turning to the fire chief, "What's taking so long?!"

"They are the best ma'am. They will get her out no matter the cost to themselves."

She prayed that what the chief said was true. She couldn't go on without either one of her sisters. She waited more as she could feel time stand till.

The commotion around her brought her from her thoughts as she looked down that street to where P3 was. The flames encircled them it seemed but none touched them. The figures moving quickly through the black smoke as they broke free from the haze.

"Piper." Prue whispered to herself as she stepped forward "**Piper!"** She hollered as she turned her steps to a run.

Reaching her sister she could see the blood covering her. She couldn't even tell were it started and where it ended. Was it all hers or was it someone else's.

"Piper honey." She ran her hand over Pipers head as Jones placed her on the gurney.

"We need to get her to Bay General ASAP." The medics said as he pulled Piper along the street on the waiting gurney. With Prue running along beside her the best she could. She knew that she too needed to go to the hospital but everything inside her was painless as she looked down on her sister. Covered in soot and black smoke and a large pool of blood forming on her side through the bandage that they had placed there.

Prue sat beside Piper holding her hand as the medics worked on her little sister. Saying a silent prayer that she would be ok. Occasionally they would ask her a question and she would just answer with no emotion never taking her eyes off her sister.

"We have a 26 yr. old female with multiple cuts, smoke inhalation and possible internal injuries from fallen debris. Second female 28 with one, possibly two broken rib, some bruising and a hit to the head." The driver radioed into the hospital.

Prue could hear everything that he was saying and everything that was being said back but it was as if she was hearing it through a tunnel, it all seemed surreal to her. Just last night they had all been playing truth or dare and now this. Their whole world had been turned upside down. And she still didn't know anything about Phoebe. She knew that Phoebe hated earthquakes more then any of them. What had become of her baby sister?

* * *

"He's dead."  
"What do you mean he's dead?"  
"Dead as in dead. It looks like he hit his head hard on the cement floor."  
"Well get up here there's not much we can do about that now."

He glared over at Phoebe who he had sat on the floor by the kitchen island.

"So its just you and us now."  
"Hey pal maybe we should go. That last quake was just an after shock. We won't get many more now."  
"So."  
"So. Who ever lives here may come home."  
"So we take her with us."  
"Are you nuts?"  
"No. She's seen us and so has the kid. In fact that kid probably already has help on the way. Now lets get going."

He walked over to Phoebe and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Lets go lady. We're all going for a little walk. Act along and maybe we'll let you go with no harm."

Phoebe struggled in his grasp. There was no way she was going with them, or at least going willingly.

Slamming his fist into her stomach he pulled her close to him. "Make this hard and I will make it hard."

All he got in return was the spit in his face. Which only enraged him more. Back handing her across the face sending her sprawling to the floor unconscious. Picking her up the two men walked out of the house carrying Phoebe in their arms. Prepared to tell anyone that she had been hurt in the earthquakes. Leaving the Manor empty of occupants, except for the body in the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

"26yr old female internal injuries."

"Take her down to trauma 3."

Prue listened as the voices called out to each other. She felt a hand on her arm stopping her from going any further.

"I need to go with her."

"They'll take good care of her. Come on, lets get you taken care of. You won't do your sister any good if you don't get looked after yourself."

Prue listened to him and watched as the doors to the trauma room closed. She tried again to go to Piper but he held her tight directing her to the ER.

She sat waiting impatiently for any word on Piper. But so far all she saw was more people being brought into the ER and more people leaving. She sat on the bed in the ER just waiting to see if Piper was ok.

She finally decided to give the Manor another try. When she wanted too earlier they wouldn't let her. _"I'm sorry ma'am all the phones are for emergency use only right now." _Was the answer she received. Well damn it this wasn't an emergency. She needed to know what had happened to her baby sister. She had to talk to Phoebe.

* * *

She ran. She ran harder and harder as she could feel the air press against her lungs, as her body and lungs cried out for more, but she kept pushing herself further and further.

She saw the building she had to get to and ran faster. Running in through the doors and finally stopping when she ran into a familiar face.

She had waited and watched to see what would happen. When two of them emerged from the house she had hidden in, she followed them to where she hoped they would stay. Now she was somewhere safe as she almost fell into the arms of a friend.

"Jamie. Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She tried to speak but couldn't catch her breath from her run. She had run to the safest place she knew and to where she knew she could get help for her friend. A person she had only just met but she felt a kinship too.

"Jamie it's ok. I got you. Take deep breaths honey"

She felt the arms engulf around her as she felt safe for the first time in the last few hours.

After several minutes she regained her breath and looked up to the face before her. It was a face of a friend ,a face that had been like a big sister to her, a surrogate mother.

Her mother had died a few years ago and her brother had raised her. But it was all the people that he worked with that had really raised her, her family of paramedics and firemen. "I have to help her. She saved me." She finally managed to get out.

"Who honey?"

"Phoebe. They have her and they took her to a bad place." She almost pleaded to the person before her. " I was scared Tina. I had to go somewhere safe and I saw this house and I went inside." Jamie proceeded to tell Tina what had happened to her and to the friend she had just met.

"Ok Jamie stay here I'll get some of the guys at the police station and we'll find her. I promise."

"Tina I know where they are. I can help."

"I know you can honey. But right now just stay here and then you can tell the officers where your friend is. Ok?"

"Ok." Jamie agreed but she wasn't sure. There was something about the two men that had taken Phoebe. But she also could see something special in Phoebe herself. Like it was supposed to be Phoebe saving her. Then maybe she had. Jamie thought to herself as she waited on the couch for Tina to return.

* * *

She could hear the voices in the distance but was at first unsure of who they were. Then she thought she recognized one. She could feel the love and caring as a hand was placed on her head. Trying to open her eyes she could see the fuzzy outline of a familiar face.

"P..Prue?"

"Hi."

"Wh..What happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"I..I remember the earthquake." Piper said as she looked up at the ceiling past her sister. "And then another one when I was in the stock room."

"We've had three big ones sweetie, and only a few after shocks since then. They think the worst is over."

"Phoebe?"

Prue looked down at Piper scared of the answer she had to give; "I don't know sweetie. I tried to call earlier but they wouldn't let me. They need the phones for emergencies."

"Prue she hates..."

"I know Piper. But you know Phoebe. Probably found some guy to keep her company during the worst of it."

Piper could almost feel Prues need to go and find Phoebe. It was something that she had learned a few years ago. Just before Grams past away and Phoebe ran off to NYC. "Prue."

Prue looked over at Piper almost knowing what she was going to say. "Piper I had to make sure you were ok."

"Prue. You know she is terrified of earthquakes. Go and find her."

"Piper I can't just leave you."

"Prue you have to. She is out there somewhere, maybe hurt. She needs to know that we are looking for her or at least thinking of her." Piper tried to explain to Prue. "I'll be ok Prue, I promise. Go and get Phoebe."

Prue looked down at her sister, and the tubes running from the machines to her. That alone scared Prue. But she listened to what Piper was saying and knew she meant every word she had said. She was torn between her two sisters and she knew that she had to go and find Phoebe.

"Prue go to the Manor. I'm ok now." Piper insisted

Prue studied Piper a minute more and knew she would not take no for an answer. She knew that she was also in good hands at the hospital. They had repaired her internal injuries and now Piper just needed rest.

"Ok I'll go. But you get better you hear?"

"I got it. Just find her and bring her back here." Piper said with understanding in her eyes.

"I will." Prue bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Pipers forehead. "See you soon."

"Love you."

"You too."

Prue looked back as she stepped through the door. Seeing that Piper had closed her eyes and was on her way back to sleep.

* * *

She felt the pain in her arm as well as her jaw as her world came into focus. She recalled the young girl in their basement as she tried to get away. She knew even from there, she wasn't that far from danger. She could feel the ropes binding her wrists together as she tried to gain her self-awareness. The events of the day came back to her, as she felt her own fear and anxiety building.

She didn't feel the surrounding were familiar as she came to. She looked around the bare room not recognizing anything as her fear built up. Remembering what he said about going out for a walk. She was away from the Manor but she had no idea where she was.

Her thoughts drifted to her sisters and what could have happened to them. All her powers of premonition and she couldn't even tell when an earthquake would hit them. She thought of the little girl, Jamie, and hoped that she would be ok. Knowing they would probably never see each other again. Strangers that met in a disaster.

She looked at the ropes that were tied to her wrists, the other end tied to an old heater on the wall. She tried pulling at them, but with her broken arm she didn't get very far. She turned almost in fear at the sound of the door opening.

Their eyes locking. One in fear the other in anger and hate.

"So you're awake." He sneered down at her as he approached.

Phoebe tried to back away from him but it was no use as she felt the wall behind her and the rope tighten on her wrist.

Bending down he placed his hand on her face. Only to have her pull it away. "Be nice or this will go a lot harder then it needs to be."

"Go to hell." She spat back at him only to feel the back of his hand once again

"You want to make this hard. That's fine by me." He said "We just went there to see what we could find and then maybe sell it on the street. Maybe I'll just sell you instead. I have a lot of friends I'm sure that would be more then willing to pay." He drooled down at her as he moved closer to her and she had no place else to go to. "Just remember that." He finished before hitting her again and getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"Prue?"

Turning to the sound of her name she looked into the kind face of the paramedic that had helped her.

"Hi."

"How's your sister?"

"She's gonna be ok. I'm actually heading home to check on my youngest."

"Three sisters. Wow."

"Yeah. Thanks again for everything you did."

"Just doing my job. Look can we give you a ride." There was something in those blue eyes that made him want to know more of the person behind them.

Looking carefully at first, "Sure."

"The names Bill by the way." he introduced himself as they got in the ambulance

They talked about nothing on the way to the Manor just getting to know each other.

Getting out of the ambulance Prue made her way up the steps to the open front door. Seeing it open though made her worry even more.

"Phoebe!" she made her way through the Manor. She had noticed that Bill had come with her. _In case Phoebe's hurt_ she guessed.

"**PHOEBE!** " she yelled again. She saw the blood on the floor of the solarium as she made way her to the kitchen. Each step bringing on more panic as she saw the door to the basement open.

Starting down the stairs she saw the body on the floor. As panic gripped her.

Bill saw Prue stop a moment at the top of the stairs and looked down over her shoulder. Seeing the body below he ran down the steps past her and feeling for a pulse he just shock his head.

Prue ran back through the house and up the stairs looking for her sister and finding nothing scared her more then anything.

They had a dead body in their basement and no sign of the youngest Halliwell.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in the living room Prue could feel another small after shock rumble through the Manor. She had lost count of how many aftershocks they had had but she did know that they were getting further apart. Which she knew was a good sign.

She watched helplessly as they removed the body from the basement. All she could think of was her sister. Her baby girl. Where was she? Had she been home when he came in the Manor? What happened?

"Prue."

"She looked up to the face of the man before her. It was a face she knew oh so well

"Where is she Darryl?"

"I don't know Prue, but we'll find out. There's been a lot of damage to the city after the first couple of quakes but we'll find her." he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Have you tried a friend maybe. Maybe she went there after the 2nd one."

"Maybe. I haven't even had a chance to try yet."

He made a promise to his late partner that no matter what he would watch out for the three sisters that had entered their lives just over a year ago. And so far he had kept that promise.

"Prue how you holding up?"

"I'm ok Bill I just need to get back to Piper and then go from there."

"Come on I'll give you a lift."

"I got her Bill." Darryl said as he put his arm protectively around Prue. He knew Bill and he was a great guy. But he just felt the need to protect Prue right then.

"Darryl its ok. Bill is going back that way. Thank you though." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Just find my sister." She said with little hope. She had to talk to Piper and think of places that Phoebe could have gone. Then she would do everything she had to, including magical, to find her. And if she was somewhere safe with a friend she would then kick her ass for having her worry.

She sat in the back of the ambulance as her thoughts went to Phoebe and Piper. She had almost lost one sister she would not let that happen to the other one.

She heard the crackle of the radio but she didn't hear the words.

"Bill. Can you come by the station. Jamie's here she's pretty scared."

"I'm two minutes away. Thanks Tina." He said back as he replaced the hand set. "Care if we make a small detour?"

"That's fine. I can walk from there or take a cab." Prue said just wanting to get home

Jumping from the ambulance almost before it stopped Bill ran to his little sister. "Hey pumpkin what happened?"

Prue watched as Bill interacted with his little sister, bringing back memories of her own times when they were younger and she would comfort them. But as she stepped closer she could over hear what Jamie was saying to him, and as she described everything she felt her heart leap to her throat.

"Jamie. What was the name of the lady you were with? "Prue asked as she crouched down in front of the little girl.

Jamie pulled back into the arms of her brother. But there was something familiar about the lady in front of her. She had the same gentle face and eyes of her friend.

"Phoebe." She said quietly.

Prue stayed frozen to her spot as the realization of what had happened to her sister.

"Honey where were you?" Bill asked his sister gently seeing what Prue was thinking.

"Over on Prescott." She said quietly. "I was playing with Steven. He ran home when the earthquake came. I saw the big house after it stopped and ran inside. I was scared. I'm sorry." She said to her brother.

"Hey honey its ok." He said pulling into a hug.

Prue felt her rage building as she thought of her sister out there with these two guys. Not to even think about that she was hurt. She had seen the blood on the floor of the Manor and the shattered windows behind the love seat.

"Jamie honey. Did you see where they went?" Prue asked as she looked into the little girl's eyes

Jamie looked again at the lady before her. There was something in her eyes that seemed familiar to her.

"Please Jamie. She's my sister. I need to find her." Prue pushed a bit more.

Jamie had told her story to the police officers and now she was telling her brother and Prue.

"Bill we have to go find her."

"Prue let the professionals handle it. I'll take you back to the hospital and you can be with Piper."

"No Bill I need to be there for her. Like I was with Piper."

Some how he knew that no matter what he said or where he took Prue, she would find herself to where Jamie had seen the men take Phoebe.

"Ok come on." He finally gave in. Though not really sure what he had gotten them into.

* * *

She leaned against the wall as the pain intensified in her wrist, and the ropes cutting into her were only adding to the pain. With each after shock she braced herself for another big one. She looked around at the room around her and knew that the building could just as easy crumble around her.

She didn't know how long she had been there after he left. But his words still rang through her mind.

She looked up at the sound of the door once again opening. Knowing who it was she once again pushed herself into the wall trying to stay away from him. But again the ropes held her fast where she was.

He cut the rope from the heater and pulled her roughly to her feet causing her to scream out in pain as he banged her arm

"Hurts does it?" he laughed at her pain as tears ran down her face freely.

"Go to hell. She said with more determination then she knew she had. She would not let him win that much she knew.

She heard the footsteps run into the room and could sense someone behind her.

"Cops man. They're everywhere."

"What?"

"Cops. I'm getting outta here."

He watched as his friend ran back through the door as he realized what he had said. How could they have found them so quickly? Then it came to him: the little girl.

"Well it would seem that your little friend is braver then I gave her credit for."

Phoebe tried to process what he was saying, as the pain in her arm seemed to get worse. She wanted to be sick right there. She could almost feel herself getting faint as he pulled her to the door once again banging her arm. Screaming out she came out of her faintness if only briefly as her world went black.

* * *

Once again Prue waited as other people helped her sister. She saw as Bill waited as well but he waited in the aspect of a paramedic waiting for his next patient.

She could feel Jamie beside her and welcomed the comfort of the child as shefelt the small hand take hold of hers. Prue looked down at the small gesture andgave teh girl a weak smile as she felt the love for her sisters and this small girl inside her. A love she had always known she had for her sisters but only until last year was able to actually say it to them.

No words were spoken between them just the knowledge that one was there for the sister that was waiting.

* * *

Piper woke and could feel the pain everywhere. She pushed the call button and waited as the nurse came in.

"Have you heard from my sister yet?'

"I'm sorry Miss Halliwell."

"That's ok." Piper cringed as she tried to get more comfortable.

"Let me help." She came over and helped Piper get more comfortable. "Do you need anything for the pain?"

"Um. Just a little something please."

"I'll be right back."

As she lay there Piper couldn't help but think of her sisters. One lost as much as the next one. And she prayed that they would both be by her side the next time she woke up.

* * *

She heard the yelling through out the building as the police had gone in. But as she heard the gun shots her body tensed. 


	9. The End

He made his way through the halls practically dragging Phoebe with him. As he got to the room he wanted, he barricaded himself inside. Looking over at the fire escape, he could see the officers making their way up.

"Shit." He cursed as he tried to think of the next way out.

He heard the officers running by the doorway. Looking down at Phoebe he made his decision as he ran for the door. Opening it slowly he peered outside to see where they had gone. Seeing no one there he did the only thing he had left to do: he ran.

Chaos ensued as police yelled at each other and then at the man running through the building. A few had seen him and pinned him down. No one was really sure who fired the first shot but it could be heard over the quiet rumble of yet another aftershock.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the main door to the building as the shots continued and then nothing. Only silence.

Prue waited outside and felt Jamie's grip tighten when she felt the slight tremor in the ground.

It was not the tremor of the earth that bothered Prue or Jamie it was the unknown of what was happening inside.

The silence was threatening to rip her apart from the inside, as her body wanted to scream out in fear and anger.

She noticed suddenly that Bill and his partner were running into the building with their stretcher as she felt Jamie's hand tighten.

"He's the best. He'll save her."

Prue looked down and gave the girl a weak smile. Looking back up she waited. Her mind filled with memories of her and her sisters. Good ones and bad ones. Her fights with Phoebe, her late night talks about guys with Piper.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bill coming out of the building with someone on his stretcher. She took a hesitant step forward and then ran towards him. As she saw her baby sister lying on the stretcher she felt her legs get weak but her anger to whoever it was that had done this quickly pushed it aside.

"Phoebe. Honey."

"She'll be ok Prue."

"Phoebe. Its me Prue." She said not even hearing Bill. How could he say she was ok? She was unconscious.

She climbed in the back of the ambulance and sat beside her running her hand over her head. Feeling a bump on the front she could see the blood there as well as on other parts of her sister. It was then she noticed the splint on her arm. "You're ok baby. We're all ok."

"Mmm.. P..Prue?"

"Yeah baby girl. I'm right here. I love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe said as she opened her eyes and locked them with her big sister. Was she seeing things or was her nightmare really over?

* * *

Prue walked into the hospital room to find Piper sleeping. Taking a seat next to the bed she waited beside her to tell her that they would all be ok. 

"Prue?"

"Hi sleepy head." Prue sat up and took PIers hand to hers.

"Phoebe?"

"Is fine. A broken arm, some cuts from the glass in the solarium, and a few bumps on the head from falling objects and a fall, but she'll be ok. They're going to keep her in one night just to keep an eye on her. They should be bringing her up as soon as they set her arm."

"She's really fine?"

"Yeah she is. Just a slight concussion but she has as hard head. She'll be fine."

A few minutes later Phoebe was rolled into the room. They had given her some pain medication for her arm and was already half a sleep. But she had been fighting it so she could see her sisters.

"Piper!"

"Hey Phoebs. How you doing?" Piper looked at her little sister and had to laugh despite what they had all been through.

"Broke my arm." Phoebe mumbled out.

Laughing again. "I see that."

Prue walked over and sat between her two sisters as she took Phoebes hand in hers.

"Get some sleep honey. We're not going anywhere." She said as she bent down placing a kiss on her sisters' cheek. "I love you."

"Wove you too Pwue." Phoebe got out as she soon drifted off.

--- ----

Bill looked into the room that held the three sisters. Two of which he had helped. But in some ways he knew that helping the two, also helped the other.

"You like her don't you Bill?" Jamie asked though not meaning it as a question.

"I can't put anything past you can I squirt?"

"Nope. And you love me for it."

Lifting her into his arms he pulled her into a hug, "That's not the only reason kiddo." They both laughed as he tickled her in his arms

"Hi."

"Oh hi. Sorry we were just." Bill looked into the blue eyes before him and found himself getting lost.

"It's ok."

"Um how are your sisters?"

"Good, thanks to you. I never really got a chance to thank you properly though."

"Hey I was just doing my job."

"Yeah ok. But I do. They mean everything to me. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to them."

There was moment of uncomfortable silence before Jamie broke there attention from each other. "Prue can I go see Phoebe?"

"Sure you can honey. She's sleeping right now, but if you want to sit with her that's ok." Prue said as she watched Jamie head towards the door, "And Jamie." Prue started

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. You were very brave to follow those men that had Phoebe. You probably saved her life. And for that I am forever in your debt." Prue said giving the little girl a smile.

Jamie starred up at her from the doorway. "Take my brother out to dinner and the debt is cleared." She said with a cheeky smile that reminded Prue of Phoebe at the same age.

"_Jamie!_"

"It's ok Bill." Prue said as she turned and looked at Jamie, "You have yourself a deal Jamie." She said with a smile. _Smart kid_ she thought. And once again thinking how much she was like Phoebe at the same age.

--- ----

Jamie sat beside Phoebe and watched her friend sleep. Her brother had gone back to work but Prue had promised to take her home when visiting hours where over.

Piper woke and saw the little girl siting next to her sister.

"Prue?"

"Hey there."

"Who…"

"That's Jamie. You could say she saved Phoebes life."

"Oh she's _that_ Jamie."

"Yep."

Prue had filled Piper in on what had happened to Phoebe the best she could. Though she knew that when her baby sister was up to it she would fill in the rest of the story.

"Jamie. This is Piper."

"Hi Jamie."

"Hi Piper. You have a nice name."

"Thank you. And thank you for saving Phoebe."

"You're welcome. I like her. She was nice to me."

"That's because there is an awful not of me in you."

"_Phoebe!_" Jamie cried as she hugged her friend

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here?" Phoebe looked at her friend wondering what had happened

"I came to see you and I hooked my brother up with your sister."

Both Phoebe and Piper looked up at Prue.

"I'll tell you both later. Besides Piper, don't laugh, I think there is a San Francisco fireman out there looking for you." Prue laughed

"Well he'll have to go after Phoebe I'm spoken for."

"Yes you are." The voice from the doorway came

"Leo. Where the heck have you been?" Piper lookee at Leo as he walked in the hospital room.

"I'm sorry Honey. I had a job out of town that was very important." He tried to explain with Jamie in the room. "A matter of life and death. You understand don't you?"

Piper looked up at him with love. She knew exactly what he meant. A charge needed his help and that took priority over even the Charmed Ones in a natural disaster

"I understand."

"Piper Halliwell?"

"Over there." Prue pointed at the bed before even looking up to the voice.

"These are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

Piper looked at the man confused. Until her sister jumped in.

"Piper this is fireman Jones. He is the one that brought you out of P3." Prue explained.

"Oh. Well thank you." Piper looked up at the man before her. He was handsome. If she weren't with Leo at the moment she would probably consider him. "Um this is my, boyfriend, Leo." She stopped as she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "And this is my baby sister Phoebe." She finished as she pointed over at Phoebe.

Jones felt as if his heart would break as she said boyfriend. But as he turned towards the other sister his heart took a second beat.

"Phoebe."

"Hi."

"Um. Well seen as your sister seems to have enough attention from one guy. Do you mind if I give these to you?"

Phoebe looked up at the man before her. This had to be the best thing to happen to her all day. "Um sure." She said with a smile.

Soon everyone was laughing and forgetting all about the day they had each had. Broken ribs, smoke inhalation, broken arms, concussions and general chaos. Stuff that happened to them everyday it seemed only maybe not to the extreme that it had today. The day the earth shock.

--- ----

As the guys went home and Prue took Jamie home Phoebe crawled into bed with Piper, though being careful not to disturb her stitches from her surgery, she curled up next to her sister.

"Day from hell hey Sis." Phoebe said as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

"You could say that Phoebs." Piper agreed as she ran her hand over Phoebes back.

That was were Prue found them a few hours later when she returned. Fast a sleep in each others arms. Getting up on the bed beside them she pulled them close to her so as not to wake them.

"Love you two."

"Love you too Prue. And the next time we have an earthquake. You're staying home with Phoebe."

"Hey I don't need a babysitter." Phoebe protested without even opening her eyes.

"Of course you don't honey. Just someone to hold your hand when the earth moves." Prue laughed at her baby sister.

"Well the ground isn't supposed to move." She pouted as she cuddled into her sisters more and drifted off to sleep

Back in each other's arms safe from everything. But unfortunately Mother Nature is one power in the world neither good nor evil that is beyond the power of three. For even if she wanted she could come again when no one expected and no one would know. She would strike again but for now. She was done with the city of San Francisco and her occupants.

The end


End file.
